LIGHT MY FIRE
thumb|300px|Imagen parte del PVLIGHT MY FIRE (Enciende mi fuego) es una canción original UTAU. Intérprete: Shirataki Ito Música y Letra: Death Ohagi Ajuste de voz: Yura ho Nya-P Masterización: Kagome-P Ilustración: drahtpuppe Vídeo: torepan Encodificación: 7@ *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Letra *Kanji tomado de UTAU Wiki *Traducción al español por Kazakiri Kanji= 狡い逃げ方覚えちゃって 言い訳ばかりうまくなって 「昔と全然変わんなくてー」 いやいや汚くなっちゃってるよ 最近トキメくこともなくて 「あの頃に戻りたいよ↓」なんて あの頃の自分に聞かれたら きっと軽蔑されちゃうねっ 皆皆皆嘘ばかり お部屋の外は四面楚歌です 笑って隠してやり過ごすのよ 不感症のDaydreamer それでイイとか思ってないし このまま流されるのもヤだし いつかのきっかけ待ってたって 失くすものが増えてくばかり ねえ　もういいんじゃない？ Wake up,slow starter! 来世から本気出すって？　じゃあ 早く来世イっちゃいなよ 毎日はルーティンワークで 感情を殺せたら大人で 夢見るのも大概にして でも欠片握り締めて そんなんじゃない Ah　いつか叫んだ 声が胸を締め付ける 今も　捨てきれないから まだ此処にいるんだ 無難な姿　前習いして 視界にはつまらないことだらけ 住む世界が違うから、なんて ただただ眺めるばかりで それでも消えてくれないのは 何度も願い続けた声 あの場所に立つ自分浮かべた 焦燥抱いた眠れない夜 Ah　いつか　叫んだ 声に応える　その日まで 胸の奥で燻っている 火は消せないでしょう Ah　どれだけ傷ついて 何度背を向けた道だろう それでも此処にいるんだ この火は消せない |-| Romaji= Zuru i nigekata oboe chatte Iiwake bakari umaku natte 「Mukashi to zenzen kawannakute 」 Iya iya kitanaku nachateru yo Saikin tokime ku koto mo nakute 「Anogoro ni modoritai yo￬」 nante Anogoro no jibun ni kika retara Kitto keibetsu sarechau ne Mina mina mina kai uso bakari O heya no soto wa shimensoka desu Emitte kakushite yarisugosu no yo Fukanshou no Daydreamer Soredeii toka omo tenaishi Kono mama nagasa reru no mo yadashi Itsuka no kikkake matetatte Nakusu mono ga fuete ku bakari Nee mou iin janai? Wake up,slow starter! Raise kara honki de sutte? Jaa Hayaku raise itcha inayo Mainichi wa ruutinwaaku de Kanjou o korosetara otona de Yumemiru no mo taigai ni shite Demo kakera nigirishimete Sonnan janai Ah itsuka sakenda Koe ga mune o shimetsukeru Ima mo sute kirenai kara Mada koko ni irunda Bunanna sugata mae narae shite Shikai ni wa tsumaranai kotodara ke Sumu sekai ga chigau kara, nante Tada tada nagameru bakaride Soredemo kiete kurenai no wa Nando mo negai tsudzuketa koe Ano basho ni tatsu jibun ukabeta Shousou daita nemurenai yoru Ah itsuka sakenda Koe ni kotaeru sonohi made Mune no oku de kusubutte iru Hi wa kesenai deshou Ah dore dake kizutsuite Nando se o muketa michidarou Soredemo koko ni irunda Kono hi wa kesenai |-| Español= Recordando una astuta forma de escapar Esa sería una buena excusa "No has cambiado en absoluto desde hace tiempo" me he vuelto detestable y sucia Recientemente mi corazón no late Cosas como "Quiero volver a aquel momento" Si me hubiera escuchado en aquel momento seguramente me odiaría Todos y todo son mentira Fuera de la habitación estoy rodeado de enemigos Me escondo y río demasiado Soy un soñador frígido (fantasía frígida) No creo que sea bueno de ninguna manera me dejaré llevar Estaba esperando alguna oportunidad se incrementan las cosas que pierdo Oye, ¿ya está bien? Wake up,slow starter! ¿Estás listo para salir hacia la siguiente vida? Entonces Apresúrate para ir hacia la siguiente vida Cada día con una rutina de trabajo Si los adultos matan sus sentimientos sueñan con moderación sin embargo, agarran las piezas rotas ¡No es así! Ah , un día lloré La voz aprieta mi pecho Incluso ahora, no puedo deshacerme de ello todavía estás aquí Aprendí antes que hay que tener una apariencia aceptable Aunque sea algo muy aburrido a la vista "Vivir desde en un mundo diferente" es como tan solo mirar Aún así, no va a desaparecer mi voz continuó incontables veces deseándolo Aunque esté parada en ese lugar, estoy flotando En una noche de insomnio, abrazando impacientemente Ah , un día lloré Hasta ese día, una voz responde Dentro de mi pecho está humeando El fuego no se extinguirá ¿no? ¿Cuánto más te lastimarás? ¿Cuántas veces le diste la espalda al camino? Aún así, estoy aquí Este fuego no se extinguirá Otras Versiones thumb|200px|Imagen del PV Relight My Fire El 05 de Julio de 2012, Death Ohagi publicó de nuevo esta canción utilizando a Namine Ritsu. Intérprete: Namine Ritsu Kire Música y Letra: Death Ohagi Ajuste de Voz: Minogashisaran Ilustración: Kikunoji *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv *Pixiv ID de Kikunoji Categoría:Canciones UTAU Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Namine Ritsu